


Compelling

by kaci3PO



Series: The "Sex With Josh Fixes Everything" Universe [3]
Category: Being Human (North America)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaci3PO/pseuds/kaci3PO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sincere talking, like actual communication? Has never exactly been their strong suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compelling

"You look like shit."

Josh lifts his arm, stifling back a groan at the movement, and flips Aidan off before dropping it quickly back down onto his bed and sighing into the pillow.

After a moment, he feels the bed dip beside him as Aidan sits down. Josh tilts his head enough to look up at him, and lets his forehead press against Aidan's thigh.

"Your back's scratched to hell," Aidan says conversationally, and gingerly runs his finger over one of what Josh assumes are slashes down his torso.

"Yeah, well…got into a fight with a wild dog. It got ugly."

"You're lucky I know you're a monster or I'd be jealous that you were having what has to be some seriously kinky sex with someone else without telling me."

"Don't mention sex," Josh groans. "I hate sex. It involves moving. I also hate work, driving a car, and breathing."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously what?"

"You don't want to—"

"Have sex? Now? No. Give me a day or two, Aidan. Jesus."

"But our agreement—"

"Are you seriously trying to guilt trip me into sex the day after the full moon? Classy, Aidan."

Aidan pauses, then admits, "Yeah, that was kind of Bishop-y. Sorry."

"What, he used to guilt you into sex with the whole, 'I gave you eternal life!' line?"

"Pretty much."

"You are _such_ a walking cliché."

"I'm not a cliché, I'm just desperate for a distraction."

Josh glances up at him, actually looking for the first time, and sighs. "What did you do now?"

"What?"

"You've got guilt eyes. That's why you want to fuck me."

"Actually, I was going to see if you wanted to try fucking _me_ again. I was thinking you could just lay there and I could ride you."

Josh swallows roughly, ignoring the swoop of arousal in the pit of his stomach. If he didn't feel like hell warmed over today, he'd already be watching Aidan fuck himself open. Just not _today_ of all days.

"What did you do?" Josh asks when he's sure that he's not going to end up humping the bed. "It's something to do with that guy we went to watch, isn't it?"

Aidan stares down at the comforter and shrugs. He picks up the corner—Josh thinks about protesting because _hey, he's naked under there_ , but there's really not much point to it at this stage in the game—and twists it around his finger.

"I drove a man mad," he says after a moment. "While I was compelling him."

"Okay, are _you_ trying to tell me that you've been having kinky sex with someone else? Is that what this was about?"

"Not the good kind of mad," Aidan says wryly. "I don't like to compel people to do things. It's too…"

"Rapey?"

"Pretty much. I was never much good at it anyway, and since I don't feed off live blood anymore… I killed his father a few decades ago. He recognized me from the police sketch and I was trying to make him forget. I thought—I thought it was better than letting _Bishop_ take care of it."

"Anything would be better than letting Bishop take care of it."

"He killed himself," Aidan cuts in, so quietly that Josh almost doesn't hear it. "I took out that entire family. I—fuck—I ended their fucking _line_."

Josh sighs. "You want a blowjob? My mouth's pretty much the only thing that doesn't hurt."

Aidain grins, just a little. "No, I don't want a blowjob. Sex with you doesn't fix _everything_ , you know. I just thought it might make me…forget."

"I'm really not that compelling."

"Yeah, you are. Scoot over. If you're not going to fuck me, I at least want to cuddle."

Josh groans at every little movement, but he finally manages to shift over enough to let Aidan lay down beside him.

"How come you didn't want to change in the hospital?"

It's a really good thing that Josh's face is buried in Aidan's shoulder, because if it weren't, Aidan would see the expression on his face.

"I almost killed someone," he admits. "On neighborhood watch, we caught that guy who's been vandalizing shit. I grabbed him around the throat when we caught up to him and all I could think about was how…"

He doesn't finish it. Can't. But Aidan understands.

"Good it felt."

"Yeah. And that guy—Jesse or whoever—he was there. He thought it was _cool_."

"I don't like him," Aidan mutters.

"You don't like him because he was flirting with me."

"You—you knew he was flirting?"

"He wasn't hiding it."

"And you kept hanging around him anyway?"

Josh thinks about laughing, but can't bear the thought of how much it would hurt, so he doesn't.

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

"I wanted to come over there and kick his ass for looking at you like that at the party. I fucking _hate_ humans sometimes."

"What? What's him being human got to do with it?"

There's a long, silent pause that leaves Josh incredibly uncomfortable and worried. Aidan gets broody sometimes, and accepting it is just a prerequisite of knowing him, but after a question like that? It's just odd.

"Aidan?"

"Okay, okay," Aidan sighs. "I didn't want to tell you this because you'll get pissy and I hate it when you go all huffy, but…anyway. You're kind of…mine."

"Yours?" Josh asks dubiously.

"Well, I mean…I'm yours, too, it's not like—okay, look. You've got my scent all over you."

"Fuck you, I shower twice daily."

"No, I mean—look, you can shower all you want, but there's still traces of it on you. And any non-human with a slightly elevated sense of smell can pick it up all over you. They can pick yours up all over me. You just don't notice because you're used to both of our scents. And it's kind of like…you know. When a dog pisses on things. Marking his territory. Only with less piss because I don't go for that."

"Let me guess, you're up for blood play, though, if I ever feel risky."

"No. I told you, your blood is disgusting. I might let you try a little of mine, though. Not enough to turn you, because whoever heard of a were vampire? But sometimes I miss that."

"Bloody sex?"

"The first time Bishop ever fucked me, what do you think he used for lubricant?"

"I hate you for telling me that," Josh groans.

Aidan considers that.

"Yeah, that was a bit far," he admits, and presses his mouth to Josh's. "If Jesse could smell you, though, he'd know."

"You're kind of possessive. Anyone ever tell you that?"

"It's been suggested. Mind if I sleep here?"

"If I'd known I didn't have to put out to get you to spend time with me…"

Josh doesn't finish it because the joke falls flat before he can even get halfway through it.

"It's better here," Aidan says gently. "In this house, the two of us. Having that party, I thought—"

"What?"

"I don't know. It felt…really, _really_ normal. And _nice_. The two of us, the neighbors, our live-in-ghost…"

Josh turns his head away from Aidan on the pretense of getting a crick out of his neck, but mostly it's just because he can't look at how earnestly Aidan is looking at him. Sincerity has never been their strong suit. Bitching at each other and making each other come six ways to Sunday, that's what they do best. But actual, sincere talking? The kind that's actually meant to be _communication_ instead of just noise to fill the silence?

It's new. Not to mention unexpected. Josh had kind of figured that, of the two of them, _he'd_ be the one to get sappy about the sex, and Aidan would make a face and go on and on about how he's had centuries of time to experience life, and sex really isn't that big of a deal, and it doesn't have to be emotional, and _stop being such a wuss about this, Josh, and get on your knees already_ , but…no.

Because what Aidan just said? About normalcy and the two of them and a house and a neighborhood and _a life together_ …it's terrifying, and not just because they've only been having sex for three months. It's terrifying because Josh hasn't really let himself think of this as anything more than mutual pity sex and he's not entirely sure he even wants it to be more than that.

So he pretends he's asleep and listens until he hears Aidan's soft snores beside him.


End file.
